Bonds That Pull Them all Together
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: A series of requests, and one-shots, anyone can send me a request! Latest chapter: Laxus's Father/Son days with Ivan are revealed to the public. Crackish. T for suggested themes.Caution: Fluff in some chapters.
1. Bed Issues: StiLu

_A kick in the teeth,_

_Is good for some—_

_A kiss with a fist_

_Is better than none._

_Kiss With a Fist; Florence + The Machine_

* * *

"Oi stupid Blondie stop kicking me off the bed!" roared an angry white dragon slayer. He was yelling at his girlfriend, who merrily smirking up at him. Green eyes met brown and with another frustrated sigh, the white dragon tried to lay in the bed once more.

But was pushed off, yet again, by his mate.

"Oi—what the hell is wrong with you? Is this PMS?" a very angered Sting asked, glaring at the other blonde, who smiled sweetly at him.

So sweet, in fact, he found himself embarrassed and half of him wanted to apologize for yelling. Then—she spoke the most evil words he has ever heard in his life.

"No, it's just for my entertainment," the beautiful fairy blond, Lucy Heartphilia giggled at his stony expression.

"Is it, now?" Sting said in a dark tone.

That wiped the grin off her face in record time. Lucy's almond eyes darted around her apartment for a white flag so she could wave it around like never before, let Sting win before he could get his revenge. Yes, that idea enticed the blond, she found his a white shirt on the ground and dived for it.

She was ultimately stopped by the one who claimed she was his mate and pushed back onto the bed, with him on top.

"No white flag tonight, little Blondie," purred the white dragon slayer. Lucy's face heated up and she became oh so aware of his bare chest and how her night gown was scrunched up, hiding less and less skin and how the top seemed to have fallen down some.

Gulping, Lucy spoke in a small defeated voice, "St-Sting?"

Smirking at her tone, Sting swooped in for the finishing touch, and took her lips onto his.

After their tongue danced around in each others mouths for a bit, Sting let go and looked down at the beauty below him. Her hair was a little messy and flew around her head, giving her the look of an angel. Her slightly bruised lips were parted and her breasts were heaving as her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him.

"And so, the maiden and the dragon retired for the night for some rated M festi—"

"Pervert!" yelled a red faced Lucy, Sting smirked and swooped down once more and kissed her neck passionately and then bit her, causing her back to back to arch and a loud moan was heard.

In response, he grunted and continued to kiss all over her beautiful skin.

* * *

_Love sticks,_

_Sweat drips—_

_A kick in the teeth is good for some,_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none._

_Kiss With a Fist; Florence + The Machine_

**A/N: Holy shiznet, really short. **

* * *

**Well this was my first request from the _one_—the ONLY~!:**

**Alinekiryuu. *crowd claps and throws roses on stage**

**I hope this was fluffy and cute enough for you!**

* * *

**If you want to make a request here is my format~! (Copy and pasted from my other story xDD)**

**Characters:**

**Pairing[if any]:**

**Fluff or not:**

**Specific style?: Specific point of view instead of omnipresent, poem form [I can try this], no lyrics like I usually do xD, want a plot point like this happens yadda yadda.**

* * *

**There ya go~! :D **

**Hope you enjoy, and I shall be waiting for your requests, if any. If not, I'll upload other stuff here~! :D**

* * *

**A Reviews for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	2. Scheming Siblings: RoLu

**Title: Scheming Siblings**

**Pairing[s] if any: RoLu[RogueLucy], slight RoWen**

**Genre[s]: Romance, Humor, fluff**

* * *

**AU**

* * *

For as long as Wendy Dragoneel could remember, she has been best friends with Romeo Eucliffe since they were in diapers. Her mother, Grandeeney and father, Igneel has also taken in their cousins, Gajeel and Rogue after her uncle, Metalicana died several years ago. The Dragoneels and Eucliffes were very close friends, and Romeo's twin older brother and sister, Lucy and Sting were like older siblings.

There is one thing that twelve year old has noticed recently.

Rogue and Lucy have become…shyer around each other. Rogue is usually quiet, but it was easy enough for Wendy to notice his change, he _smiles_ around her! Albeit; he has the slightest pink on his pale face, he still does it! Wendy, being the only girl in the house [therefore the only one who would care] when she had her epiphany, became ecstatic and ran to her room, which she did not have to share with anyone and squealed, jumping up and down in pure delight—she wanted Lucy and Rogue to be a couple and get married, "Then I can have a bigger room!"

Knowing this would not do well to fix up alone, Wendy Dragoneel decided, after a long conversation with her whit cat, Charle, that she should recruit Romeo.

With that in her mindset, Wendy smiled and ran out the house after calling to her mother and father and down the street to the Eucliffe's.

"Ah, Wendy," Weisslogia greeted at his front door, or to Wendy, Mr. Eucliffe, "Romeo is out back with Sting,"

"Hello Mr. Eucliffe and thank you!" the two families were sued to having their children over the other's house and the only ones who knocked out of the group were Lucy, Rogue and Wendy. The others just walked in, especially Natsu who would always sleep in Lucy's bed; much to the latter's annoyance.

The little girl ventured through the house, seeing the maids at work—they lived in an expensive neighborhood. Wendy rode her bicycle down the street—and they were next door neighbors. Once at the backdoor, Wendy went into the Eucliffe's spacious backyard and sure enough, Wendy spotted Sting holding his little brother in a headlock, "Hehe take that!"

"Sting-nii let go!" Romeo said, but the addressed teen merely laughed and released Romeo, upon seeing Wendy the blond smirked down at his little brother.

"Romeo, your girlfriend's here," said Sting—much too both pre teen's immense embarrassment.

"She's only my friend, _idiot_," Romeo said, standing up and walking to Wendy, "Heya Wendy,"

"Hey Romeo—I need to tell you something very important! Life-changing important!"

"She's going to confess!" called Sting from behind Romeo, which made the little boy blush.

"Wh-what is it, Wendy?"  
The little girl took the boy's hand and pulled him back inside, and up the stairs where she could replay her plans to her raven haired friend.

"I wonder what Wendy has to say," said a blond teen who was tanning in her back yard, in a white bikini.

"Tch, I say confess. Natsu'll _love_ it," replied Sting, walking over to sit next to his twin sister.

"I personally think it'll be adorable," Lucy replied to her brother, sparing him a glance, "Speaking of the Dragoneel household, are we expecting anymore of them?"

Sting's eyes narrowed, "Only Rogue, why?"

Lucy had to suppress the bright smile on her face and shrugged, "Just wonderin' geesh,"

"I think he fancies you sometimes," Sting stared after a few moments of silence. Lucy looked over at her twin in mock interest.

"Natsu?" the busty blond question and Sting shrugged.

"_Rogue_," the boy twin answered, "Natsu wouldn't know what fancying was if it ran in front of him naked."

"That's true," said Lucy holding in her excitement, flipping a page in the book she was reading. Reading and tanning—that's the life, well a bookworm's life.

It would be a few moments later, Sting was doing push ups, it's a habit of his, waiting, nervous, upset—Sting does push ups, Lucy reads its how they operate. A new voice entered the twins' ears as it spoke, calm as ever, "Hey Sting, Lucy,"

It was Rogue. Lucy's lips unconsciously turned into a smile as she beamed at him, "Hey Rogue!"

Sting, suspicious of the two watched them carefully before greeting his best friend, "Hey Rogue, let's go play Call,"

"I bet I'll beat you," challenged Rogue, face still impassive.

"Ha! As if!" Sting guffawed, and the two went inside, leaving a now saddened Lucy.

"How are you today Lucy," the blond mimicked, "Oh I'm fine, thanks Rogue—did you know I love you?" Sighing, the girl went back to her mystery novel.

At 8 p.m, Romeo who was officially Wendy's accomplice, byt the time the Eucliffe family, with Rogue and Wendy, they had a plan all set to get the two together.

"Rogue, can you do me a favor?" Wendy asked half way through dinner and small talk. Said teen lifted his red eyes from his food to his little cousin, or well what it felt more like to him, his little sister.

"Depends on what it is," replied Rogue.

"Can you monitor my date with Romeo? I don't think daddy will agree if it's not and I only trust you too."

There was a collective either gasp or choking on food and or drink. Then Sting smirked victoriously at Lucy, "Ha! I told you it was a confession!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her twin across from her, "I never said it wasn't, I said, and I still think—it's cute,"

"You know I think is cute?" Wendy supplied, trying and failing to hide her small smile and blush.

"What?" Romeo asked, just like their plan.

"Rouge and Lucy!"

More collective gasping and choking, plus two red faced teenagers. Well, for Rogue, a tint of pink.

"Before we start that," Weisslogia said, looking around at the table, "Romeo, Wendy—where do you plan on going and when?"  
"The Cherry Blossom festival tomorrow night," replied Romeo, nervously picking at his food. Wendy, next to him nodded happily.

"…Lucy, you go along with Rogue, I'll tell Igneel for you, Wendy, I think it'll be easier for him, Grandine as well," said the father, eating his food again.

"Bu-but…why do I have to go?" Lucy said, clearly embarrassed, maybe if Wendy didn't mention…that earlier, she wouldn't be so fussy.

"I don't trust Sting to," replied their father.

"Hey!" Said the outraged blond who was glaring at his father.

"It's true," Romeo agreed with his father, who he looked so much alike.

"Part one, complete." Wendy informed Charle that night in her room, stroking her white cat that purred and cuddled with the girl.

That night, Lucy was in her room freaking out while her closest, Erza, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Yukino tried to clam the blond girl—which was hard feat.

"Lu-chan, you're overreacting you're not going on a date just monitoring one," Levy pointing out logically.

"You're attractive, I'm sure Rogue likes you anyway," Cana said, appealing to the girl's ego—something both the twins shared.

"Exactly, who can resist you?" Yukino supplied, smiling at the girl.

Lucy looked at her circle of close friends, "R-really?"

All of them sweat dropped. There goes that ego of hers, who would've thought that all it took was this to drop that once high meter.

At once, Erza stood up and walked over to Lucy, "You're going to wear whatever we pcik out and YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT." The girl ordered.

Who could deny Erza?

"I can't beelive you're taking my twin out on a date," Sting deadpanned to his best friend over at the Draogneel house.

"I'm taking her out…we're monitoring Wendy and Romeo's," Rogue corrected, and turning beside him, "At least it's not Natsu."

"That's true," Sting nodded in agreement.

"What're you trying to say?" the salmon haired boy yelled.

"Everything," one Gray Fullbuster replied, looking across the room at Natsu, his best friend/rival.

"WANNA FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Shut the hell up," barked an angry older brother, side glancing at his younger sibling, Gajeel Redfox smirked, "Good luck getting laid little brother, gihihi,"

"Hey!" Sting yelled, glaring at the man, "That's my sister!"

"You're _hot_ sister," Loke corrected, with a smirk on his face.

"Agh!"

"You look beautiful, Wendy." Grandine said, gushing over her precious daughter. Igneel looked down and coughed subtly, nodding his head. At first he did not approve of his little girl going on a date, but Weisslogia used the 'Romeo-hasn't-been-that-happy-since-last-spring-when-Layla-died' card on him. Weisslogia too, was broken up but kept it all hidden behind loud laughs and big smiles.

"You clean up well, son," Weisslogia said, nodding at his miniature self. "Thirteen and already going out with the ladies, hm? Don't become as bad at that Loke, now,"

Romeo laughed nervously, "Hehe…I won't…"

Two hours later and Wendy gave Romeo's hand a squeeze, signaling when the two would run into the crowd to lose Rogue and Lucy, letting those two to converse themselves. Grinning evilly, Romeo pondered on whether it was smart to let Mirajane baby sit Wendy.

"…Where's they go?" Lucy asked, looking around frantically, "What if they got kidnapped? Being held for ransom in the middle of a foreign country! Wahhh~!" Lucy cried holding her hair and crying.

Rogue tried not to laugh at the girl's antics, but put a claming hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Lucy, you know those two they like adventure. We probably entered a giant game of hide and seek with the two without knowing," he explained logically.

Lucy blushed at the contact, but calmed herself down and placed her hands down to her side, "Yeah…you're right, thanks Rogue," said Lucy, smiling at her friend.

Rogue's eyes widened at her smile and he looked away quickly, anywhere but at the blond girl before him. "Y-yeah…"

Pink petals began to fly in the summer night and Lucy looked around, the sight was truly beautiful. Dully lit lamps surrounded around everyone, giving everyone a sight of the stars decorating the blankets of the black night. The full moon hung over them, giving its own light from the reflection of the sun. The added affect of pink petals flying with the slight breeze gave the summer night a truly beautiful sight.

"It's so beautiful," Lucy breathed out, quiet enough for only Rogue to hear her.

"I've seen better," the silent teen said, his attention was not directed towards the beaut of nature, no his attention was to his blond goddess who was smiling at the sight before her. That smile that made his heart beat four beats faster than normal [he counted] that illuminated smile that he saw when he first met her, the one that helped him get through the aftermath of his father's passing.

"Like what?" Lucy asked, truly curious, little did she know that to Rogue, she was little red riding hood. Unlike the tale, she fell right in the wolf's, or in the situation, his trap.

"Like you," Rogue replied, softly smiling at her. Her warm chocolate eyes widened as she soaked the words like a sponge, and her porcelain cheeks become colored with the same red as his eyes.

"R-Rogue," Lucy breathed out, but words could not escape her cherry lips at the moment. She was a statue, language escaped her and soon, her lips felt a stunning warmness, the very same she has been yearning for a long time now. Lucy knew right when she met him—he was the one. Then, after her mother died, he held her as she cried at the funeral, he was there—and she wanted him there. She fell for the silent boy, her best friend, Natsu's cousin whose father passed away. The boy who looked so emotionless, the one that smiled at her, after his lips turned upwards, that small gesture and Lucy fell into the abyss of her love for him.

Their tongues met in a passionate kiss, alas, the two teens broke apart and looked at each other. Neither of them confessed, because, he was silent as she was smart, intellectual and can take his silence and not feel awkward. Words cannot escape them, words can lie, have two meaning—but physical touch cannot lie. Their eyes met…

And that was history.

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

**Derp. That took longer than the other request; actually, I got two requests for RoLu and was like:**

**IMA KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE. 8DDDDD.**

**I may be slightly intoxicated.**

**Just slightly.**

**Anyway—here ya go, this little baby was requested by:**

**AnimeDAngel and another RoLu request by: emma-nyaaan **

**-The crowd faints by the pure awesomeness of the two-**

**I hope I spelt those two right…**

**Well, leave a review for your thoughts and a request if ya like the format of a request is here:**

**Characters:**

**Pairing[if any]:**

**Fluff or not:**

**Specific style?: Specific point of view instead of omnipresent, poem form [I can try this], no lyrics like I usually do xD, want a plot point like this happens yadda yadda.**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the long update, my laptop is working up again. T-T**

**I'm getting a new one soon~! :D**

'**Till next time~!**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	3. To Be, Or Not to Be: CharPy

**Title: Perfect Boyfriend**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing[s] if any: CharPy [Charle/Happy]**

**Genre[s]: Romance, Humor, slight crack and fluff**

* * *

_To be the perfect boyfriend, or not to be—that is the question._

It was a find day in Magnolia, the sun was high in the blue sky, the bird were singing outside and the flowers were all in full bloom, giving the entire town a sweet smell lingering in the spring air. Sadly enough, our tale for today resided into a very famous magical guilds, with interesting characters all around. This guild was called Fairy Tail, and is very strong indeed. After winning the Grand Magic Tournament, the guild was back in their old, familiar fame.

Though today, Natsu, Happy, Lucy were in the storing room, as they had to clean it up because Erza said so. Natsu got in trouble, yet again, for fighting Gray as punishment Gray had to go on a mission with just the two of them and Natsu had to clean the storage room. The Titania said Lucy must supervise him, and of course, Happy and Natsu stuck together like glue, so the blue exceed was there as well. Natsu was complaining while he did all the work and Happy was seeking advice from Lucy.

"How will I get Charle to like me back, Lucy?" the blue exceed said, sitting in the blond's lap.

"Hmm, all you do is give her fish—"started the blond, but Happy interrupted her.

"Fish is good, that's why!"

"I'm sure Charle may like fish as well, but no one can like fish as much as you, Happy. Think about what she likes,"

"Hmm…I don't get it, Lucy. You're a weirdo!"

Now angered, Lucy pushed the exceed off her lap, "Fine then, good luck!" she snapped.

"Wahhh Natsu, Lucy's being scary again~!" the blue exceed flew to his foster father.

"One second Happy, I'm looking at this," said the distracted Natsu, who was looking at some piece of paper.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san, what a surprise," a new vice chirped, smiling at her guild mates, "Happy's here too!"

"Hey Wendy, Charle, what brings you back here?" asked Lucy, who smiled back at the young dragon slayer and her white exceed, Charle.

"Mira-san asked me to put this box back here," answered Wendy who placed it on the table where Lucy was sitting at. Sitting across from Lucy, Wendy smiled, "So this is Natsu-san's punishment?"

"Yep, and I'm being punished, too, by supervising the idiot," Lucy grumbled, looking over at Natsu.

"Charle~! Want a fish?" Happy asked, flying over with a random fish. Lucy decided not to question where he got it from.

"No." replied the white exceed immediately and looking away, huffing.

"Charle…" Wendy said sheepishly, it wasn't a secret Happy was fond of the woman exceed.

"LUCE~! Look at this!" Natsu ran over, holding a white piece of paper, "I'll read it too you."

Before anyone of them could protest, Happy flew next to Natsu as he read anyway.

"_Si hoc legere proximum tibi perfectus erit conigem._' I wonder what it means," said the fire mage.

Then, a white light appeared next to Natsu, and everyone gasped as it engulfed Happy. The light shone brighter and they had to cover their eyes. Once they put their arms down, they looked at Happy—who was looking at Charle.

"Charle, you like necklaces, right?" he asked suddenly.

Blinking, Charle nodded, "I do…why?"

Happy didn't answer but flew out of the room and out of the guild. Blinking in confusion, Lucy finally realized something, "NATSU YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, grabbing the fire mage by his collar and shaking him.

"Wh-what did I do, Luce?" asked the now frightened dragon slayer.

"That was a spell! This is the SECOND time you've read a spell out loud and caused trouble. Remember the body switching spell? Ugh, you don't learn form your mistakes, do you?!"

"A spell, what could it have done?" asked Wendy, looking at the blond. Lucy dropped Natsu on the ground and answered Wendy.

"That language was an old one, called Latin. I knew exactly what he said,"

"How do you know Latin?" Charle asked, truly curious as to how she knew, it was usually Levy who knew of such things.

"When I was younger, I was home schooled and taught Latin," Lucy explained, "That's not important—what he said is though, 'If you read this, the person next to you will become to the perfect mate'."

"What's that mean?" asked Natsu on the ground. His question, however was answered when Happy came back, giving Charle beautiful golden necklace.

"For you, Charle, my love," purred the cat.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Happy!?" Natsu yelled, pointing at the blue cat.

"What are you talking about? Idiot Natsu," the blue cat replied back to his normal self.

"Male Cat," Charle spoke, but then Happy went back into romantic mode.

"Yes, my love?" the exceed said, his eyes heavily lidded.

Lucy and Wendy looked at each other with wide eyes while Natsu was still fussing over what happened to Happy.

"There has to be a way to fix this," Lucy said, as her and Wendy rummaged through the area where Natsu found the paper.

"This is very strange," Wendy said, and nodded at Lucy's words. If Happy stayed like this…it would be so…strange.

Charle on the other hand, preferred this version of Happy. Much less annoying, actually gave her valuable gifts, and was much funnier.

"Charle, darling, I made reservations for that five star seafood place for us tonight at eight," said the blue cat, "I hope you will accompany me?"

"Sure," Charle said, the white exceed always wanted to try out the lobster there.

Meanwhile, Wendy found the paper that connected with the one Natsu found, "Lucy-san, it's right here. Translate it!"

Lucy scurried over to Wendy and read the paper carefully. It took a few moments before Lucy finally got what the paper said, she read it aloud to Wendy, "It says '_The object of affections can reverse the spell—putting the one back to normal by telling them so' _So Charle has to decide between the new Happy and the old Happy."

"Oh dear…" Wendy said, biting her lip, "I wonder who she'll pick?"

"Well before that we need to tell her," Lucy reminded the young dragon slayer.

"…So only you can undo it, by asking Happy to go back to normal, Charle," Wendy told her exceed. Meanwhile, Natsu was chasing around the blue exceed so he wouldn't hear of their plan.

"…Which Happy are you going to chose, Charle?" Lucy asked, a little worried the stuck up exceed would pick the new one.

Honestly, Charle didn't know. While she did like the new one better, the white exceed flew away from the two mages in deep thought.

While Charle pretended to not like Happy's….happiness, she did enjoy how he never gave up. In Edolas, he was always fiercely loyal to Natsu, and the others. The bleu exceed was always dedicated to his nakama, no matter how bad the situation.

Nodding, Charle flew to Happy, who once he saw her flew right to her so close and Happy spoke, "Charle~! My love,"

"Happy…I want you to go back to normal." Said the girl exceed sharply, giving him a demand.

The same light engulfed his middle, and everyone in the room blocked their eyes from the blinding light. Once it was ove,r Happy rubbed his head, "Huh, what happened?"

So he didn't remember, Charle gave her fellow exceed a small smile, "I was waiting fro you to give me a fish,"

His face immediately lit up and he grabbed her paw and flew out the room, "Let's go catch some~!"

Natsu rubbed his head, "Lucy, what just happened?"

Wendy and Lucy exchanged exasperated looks and rolled their eyes. Natsu can be such an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Second request done! This cute little story was requested by:**

**Brave Boy -cheers and applause occur throughout the world, some people light their lighters and sway side to side and cry-**

**Anyway, if anyone else wants to make a request PM me or review with this little thing filled up:**

**Characters:**

**Pairing[if any]:**

**Fluff or not:**

**Specific style?: Specific point of view instead of omnipresent, poem form [I can try this], no lyrics like I usually do xD, want a plot point like this happens yadda yadda.**

**Thanks for requesting, Brace Boy, that was fun to write!**

'**Til next time~!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	4. Spread Your Wings: Gajeel

**Character[s]: Gajeel and Metalicana**

**Genre: Family, Humor[well attempted]**

**Pairing[s]: Some GaLe and mentioned NaLu**

**Rating: T [For Metalicana's mouth xD[**

* * *

_And so, the bird spread his wings._

"Oi, brat, you're standing wrong," growled the annoyed dragon, rolling his amber eyes at the tall young boy. It was his adoptive son, Gajeel Redfox named by the great Iron dragon himself. Gajeel was for the dragon's father and Redfox for his elder brother, both now diseased because they are weak, well, in Metalicana's words.

"No I'm not, stupid dragon!" growled the young boy of six years, "You showed me wrong!"

"Did not, brat. Your thick skull can't take my directions." Replied the dragon smoothly, looking down at him.

"I don't have a thick skull!" argued Gajeel, growing angry. Metalicana let out hoarse laughter.

"C'mere you little brat," cooed the dragon, the boy did as told and then with the use of his silver, armor looking tail, the dragon fixed the boy's arms and legs, "Keep yer arms over your knees when using Iron Dragon's punch, that will maximize the power behind the power and speed so your prey cannot get away."

"Like this?" said Gajeel, the iron dragon watched [secretly proudly] as the young boy not only broke the boulder in front using the dragon slayer move, but shattered it to pieces. It was like since the beginning hat boulder was just a pile of pebbles, and the dragon felt pride rush through his armor clad heart as his own son caused such great damage at a young age.

"Nice," said the dragon, nodding. Gajeel's head whipped towards his foster father, his own amber eyes were wide with surprise. That was the most praise he has ever received from the dragon. It was blunt praise, not subtle stuff—but the real one. Needless to say, the young iron dragon slayer's lip curled up to a small smile, but did not dare let his foster father witness it.

"Yeah, yeah," said Gajeel, looking at the iron dragon, "what's next for today?"

"No more fighting, Gajeel. I need to tell you about Dragon Force." Said the iron dragon coldly, making sure his point got through. In response, Gajeel sat down, annoyance obvious in his young facial structure, "Ugh, fine."

* * *

"Can I fly with you, Metalicana?" asked Gajeel curiously as the dragon landed quite artistically before him. The dragon dropped the food on the ground before the small human boy and looked at him, eyes showered in suspicion.

"Why would you ask such a question, Gajeel?" demanded the dragon. After hearing his foster father's tone, Gajeel harrumphed and crossed his arms, tanned face showed the slightest pink and his ears were red.

"I was just wodnerin' ya bastard," replied the ten year old, not meeting his eyes with the dragon.

"You'll be able to fly one day, brat," said Metalicana, rolling his eyes, "Not on my back, though."

"I'm going to sprout wings one day?" asked the child.

"No you, dumbass. You'll know the feeling when it comes, now eat!" roared the dragon. Gajeel did not need telling twice.

* * *

It was a cold night when Metalicana could not sleep. His issue, naturally, was the young human, Gajeel's teeth were shattering. Metalicana was not one to cuddle; his only exception was of course, a willing female dragon, and of course—Gajeel. Even so, the boy's teeth were shaking and the iron dragon cursed wishing he built a fire. Fire reminded him of his rival, Igneel, and that annoying dragon's own human, Natsu. Gajeel was older, and in Metalicana's opinion, more badass than that pink haired monstrosity.

Sighing, Metalicana scooted closer, and pulling Gajeel closer—then, the cave became quiet and the iron dragon got some shut eye.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox stood with the guild building to his back, from outside Magnolia, and on a hill, his blood red eyes looking over the landscape. Ever since all the shit that went down during the Eclipse shit, Gajeel has been thinking a lot about his foster father, Metalicana.

The iron dragon showed very little affection, and often called him a 'stupid brat'. But, there were times, like at night when the dragon would let Gajeel sleep next to him, when the seemingly cold hearted dragon showed compassion. There was the time with the outright, blunt praise that made Gajeel not smirk, but actually smile.

Then there was the time Gajeel asked if he could fly, and it wasn't until after the tournament that Gajeel actually figured out what the iron dragon meant. With all of Metalicana's selfishness, arrogance and sometimes cruelty—he was right.

Gajeel learned to fly.

In the form of a petite, beautiful, intelligent and stubborn bluenette by the name of Levy McGarden. With her, he felt as if he was soaring through the air, all troubles away and for all he cared, Gajeel was fucking skipping on a fucking rainbow. The thought made his stomach squirm, but hey—whenever he was with Levy, he could fly.

Once thing the small script mage found out, [which Pantherlily already knew] was the fact that Gajeel loved to cuddle. In fact, Gajeel smirked to himself when he 'overheard' his bookworm and Bunny girl talking about it. Salamander, as it turned out, also cuddled with Bunny girl, this news did not surprise Gajeel and he briefly wondered if Wendy cuddled with Carle. It was a first generation thing.

"Gajeel, what are you thinking about?" a sweet voice entered his ears like a melody, and Gajeel's amber eyes looked over to see the woman who was his wings blinked innocently at him.

"Nothin' worth your time, Shrimp," replied Gajeel coolly, like hell he would tell her all his mushy thoughts.

"Silly Gajeel, you're worth every second of my life," retorted the bluenette, smiling sweetly up at him, "Let's walk to Magnolia together, ne?"

Gajeel was too stunned to move and small hand wrapped around his muscular arms and pulled him slightly with her.

July 7th, X777 was the day Gajeel, as a baby dragon was pushed off the nest and into the air. He was lost for a while and hit the ground, but he got back up. Then, his wings came along.

And now he was airborne.

* * *

**A/N: This will be like the last for a while. Until I get a new desktop and/or laptop, sorry. :/ Sorry it took so long, I'm actually at a library right now—so please forgive me. I hope this triple update was enough to satisfy you for the time being. I promise, I'll come up with a new story for when I come back! (:**

**A Review for your thoughts?**

— **CupCake— **


	5. Recruiting:StiLu

The young blond girl smiled brightly illuminating the dark cave, her breathing was what his ear focused on and not the bitter rain poring form the stars above. Even in a dire situation, as two injured mages with no magic power in a dark cave, at night and alone—this girl in front of the blond man seemed to always stay positive. He, himself didn't understand, the darkening sky mirrored his mood, but hers was much like the sun, peeking through the sadness and rain. She seemed to illuminate his world.

"Why are you smiling like that, Blondie? It's creepy," grumbled Sing Eucliffe who was being nursed by a Fairy Tail Mage.

"I'm just happy is all," answered Lucy Heartphilia, "You saved me. Twice now."

Sting didn't reply, just watched the blond with his green grass orbs. Ever since Lector…disappeared, he felt lonely. He and Rogue went separate paths, Rogue wanted to stay, but Sting couldn't bear to be seen in such a weak state. Jiemma was permanently hospitalized by the dragon slayer; Sting figured he would let him live the rest of his life without using magic or running a guild. As far as Sting knew, he only saved the Heartphilia girl once…and that was the Eclipse experiment.

Oh yes, Sting remembered bitterly, the second time was when he kicked the asses of the bandits she was fighting. The girl was standing her ground, of course, but…he felt like doing it.

He didn't know why though, he just did.

"Rouge and Frosch joined Fairy Tail," informed Lucy, her mud orbs seeped into the man's own green ones.

Sting shrugged, "That's cool for them," he replied, though he wanted to ask more, he refrained.

"They like it there, Rogue said that 'this is a real guild,'" said Lucy, looking at Sting once more.

"Are you trying to recruit me, Blondie?" asked Sting.

"Is it working?" she replied, titling her head to the side.

"…Fairy Tail should hate me." Said Sting bluntly, to which Lucy giggled, aggravating the dragon slayer. "I was Sabertooth—hell I laughed at you, damnit!"

Lucy looked at the man and smiled softly, "Yes…but you also saved me, and helped alongside Fairy Tail and the other guilds. I forgive you, so why shouldn't they?"

"…why are you by yourself, anyway?"

"Solo mission, I needed quick rent and my team can be rather destructive…"

Sting laughed and looked outside at the darkening sky, "…we'll see later," he replied moments later. Lucy hummed in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, btw—I'm not Hiro Mashima I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**I got another StiCy request, it was StiCy or LucyJellal, and well…sorry but I love JerZa. /biased.**

**Oppa Gangnam Style, folks. Oppa.**

'**Till next time—**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**CupCake**


	6. Black Star: LaLu

_Black Star,_

_Black Star_

_Forever you will be_

_A shining star—_

_Be whatever you can be._

_Black Star;Avril Lavigne_

* * *

The stars at night were always the comfort to her. Whenever she was sad the star's light that would illuminate her dark bedroom, the mirror to the inside of her heart, made it seem like her mother was watching her. Lucy Heartphilia decided one of those nights she would be a Celestial mage.

Now, at the moment she was laying in her bed, naked, tried and a sheet of sweat was on her skin. Her bedroom was dark, and the stars were peeking through her window shade, illuminating both her and the man she just gave her innocence to. Looking to her right, she saw the man's spiked up blond hair, his lightning scar face looking so peaceful as he slept. Lucy never saw that look on his face when he was awake. Smiling softly, she turned over completely on her side, just studying his face.

It was a shock to the entire guild when the two started going out six months back. After about four months of sexual frustration between the two, they finally went all the way. Four times in one night.

It was glorious.

Lucy smiled once more before snuggling into the man's own naked chest; she smiled contently as she closed her almond eyes. It took a while before her female friends finally ushered the poor celestial mage into finally going all the way with the lightning mage. Lucy was scared, very _very_ scared. It was her own cowardice, finally when Mirajane asked, "Don't you trust him?" Lucy realized at that moment.

She did trust him. So, she gave him the gift of her virginity, of her innocence, the true sign of trust.

Laxus Dreyar definitely took it, and it's in his heart to keep, as Lucy liked to think.

The relationship between the blonde's was a very…funny one to say the least. Funny, if you like loudness, silent curses, heated kisses, gentle laughter and all that fun stuff. Sometimes, Lucy would wonder how it all began.

Then she would think back to the Magic Tournament and remember how he came to her room and promised to, "Get those saber bastards and restore your pride."

Lucy never knew he cared that much. Then again, Lucy also didn't know that being a celestial mage was much more dangerous than being any other kind. Apparently the link between the mage and the heavens is a gift wanted by many evil mages and knights alike.

Opening her eyes once more to look at the dark sky, which was illuminated only by those shining bright stars, Lucy smiled softly. It was thanks to her mother and father and those little balls of hope in the sky why Lucy was who she was. She could have been anything, she had the choice to be whoever she could be, and she chose this path. She walked down this road.

And it led her to Fairy Tail, to her nakama, to love...to Laxus. Smiling softly, Lucy snuggled more into the man's broad and muscular chest as his arms subconsciously wrapped around her slender bare form.

She loved the stars as much as she loved Laxus. He was her favorite star, him and his lightning always illuminated her world and made it different. He challenged her, questioned her beliefs and made her see things so differently. He lit up her dark room more than any constellation could ever dream of doing.

* * *

_You will always be,_

_A black star,_

_A black star._

_Black Star;Avril Lavigne _

* * *

_**A/N: I got two LaLu requests. This is one, the next one might be the love/hate one, lols. I forgot who requested what so...**_

_**YAY LALU LOVERS. -Crowdfaints-**_

_**I also have a GraLu and NaLu coming up this weeks. Oh, did I mention—you can requests other pairings? Lol. I'm making my own GaLe one, and maybe a Laxana? Those two couples I can never seem to write. LaLu is hard for me to.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Wish me luck, guys! School is busy, so I'll write in my spare time! (:**_

_**A review for your thoughts?**_

_**-CupCake**_


	7. Over Protective: GraLu and Jellal

"Hell no." Deadpanned the bluenette male, glaring down at the raven haired teen who now looked angry at the older boy. The older boy was a very protective older brother by the name of Jellal Fernandes, and the younger one was one Gray Fullbuster, who wanted to ask a young pretty blond out. Gray, being a man of traditions [as his classmate Elfman Strauss remarked] wanted the blessing of Lucy Fernandes' older brother, Jellal before proceeding in asking the beautiful girl. Of course, true to his reputation, Jellal was scary and over protective. With a slam of his locker, the older boy by one year turned completely to look at Gray, "I do not approve of you,"

"Why not? It's not like I'm Loke!" argued Gray, getting slightly ticked at the nerve of this man.

"You hang around, Loke. Who knows what perverted thoughts about my sweet little sister you've already had," countered Jellal, whose brown eyes were now narrowed, "Have you had any perverted thoughts?"

"Wh-what?" spluttered Gray—who asked someone such a question? "I respect Lucy way more than that, Jellal! Wow, you really think low of me!"

"I think low of any teenage boy who wants to have sex with my little sister," said Jellal, fixing up his bag.

"I do not think that! I will also not deny that Lucy Fernandes isn't beautiful, because she is! Both inside and out, and you can quote me on this, Fernandes—Lucy is the most beautiful woman to ever walk this planet. Her smile can light up any dark room with that little tug. Her eyes can stare into the depths of any soul and see all the good and bad, and her heart will still love you anyway! I know this because that is how I feel whenever I'm with her," said Gray and after his little monologue, the usual cold hearted boy because very red in the face. Turning away from Jellal, he looked anywhere but at him.

Jellal however looked at Gray in a new light. Here was this puny little junior whose face he could smash into the locker and abandon standing up to him. Every other guy who came asking would stutter and quickly agree with Jellal. Then, there was Gray Fullbuster who actually fought to just _ask_ Lucy out. Jellal, however, knew that his little sister had a big crush on Gray and would most likely say yes, but Gray did not. Gray does not know that the little blond would jump in his arms for an answer, and yet, he still fought for it.

Natsu was Lucy's best friend and their relationship, though sometimes questionable, is purely platonic. Lucy continuously friend-zones just about every other guy [unknowingly] and Loke stopped asking her out after Jellal and Laxus took care of him when Lucy was in Sophomore year. Gray, however, never took any outright interest in Lucy [well, he did, but not staring at her chest or ass] and he regarded Lucy will upmost respect from what Jellal has seen.

And he fought. He went up against Jellal. Not one of any Lucy's fanboys has ever done that. Gray isn't even a fanboy, just a normal[ish] boy asking the most perfect girl's older brother for his blessing.

Jellal coughed subtly and Gray's dark blue eyes met Jellal's fierce brown ones.

"Go ahead, ask Lucy out. If you hurt her thought, you'll never be able to have children. I will take your testicles and feed them as meatballs in an Italian restaurant, okay?" said Jellal in a threatening tone.

Gray blinked serveral times before he realized that yes, he was in fact conscious and no, this was not some day dream. Gray smirked and gave Jellal a stern nod before turning and running outside the school, where Lucy was waiting for him. "Don't worry, Fernandes!" yelled out Gray as he ran, speeding through the halls of Fairy Academy.

* * *

Several years later, Jellal was the one to give his little sister away on her wedding day. Their father died a few months after Lucy started dating Gray, and Jellal became the girl's guardian once he turned eighteen, for those six months when he was seventeen, their maid, Virgo, took care of them. In fact, Virgo was so worried about the two in that big mansion, she still works for the two Fernandes siblings. Since the family was rich, they were fine with finances. After graduating from buisness school, Jellal started up his company, Crime Sorciere. Lucy's wedding was paid for by their father's seemingly endless fortune and Jellal helped out as well, it was his baby sister afterall.

Walking with their arms linked, Jellal and Lucy walked down the aisle. He could hear the sniffing of Virgo, and feel the smiling face of his fiancé, Erza. The blue haired male looked straight in the eye of the man who will be marrying his precious sister. Lucy was soon to be Lucy Fullbuster.

Once they made it to the end of the aisle, Jellal spoke his agreement, that yes, he was the one giving Lucy away. It was then, he took off his little sister's veil and the two with the same brown, almond eyes locked and Lucy blinked rapidly, tears of joy running down from her eyes. Jellal smiled softly and nodded at his little sister saying, "Mom and dad are smiling down at you, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, smiling, her cheeks stained with the sweetest tears, "I know…thank you for everything, Jellal,"

Nodding once again, Jellal looked over Lucy to her husband to be and no words were needed as the two locked eyes. It was almost like it was Fairy Academy's hallways once more and Gray was asking permission to date his sister. Once again, Jellal nodded at Gray before the priest did his job.

When the two kissed and Jellal felt the familiar hand of his fiancé, Erza on his arm, the older brother knew he made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: Herrow, this is my Jellal and Lucy bro/sis relationship, and my GraLu. I may write another GraLu, I cannot seem to write good with that couple at all. Sorry! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this! Next up is either NaLu or JerZa! : D**

**School's been busy so far, and I will try to update as much as I can. 'Till next time!**

**-A Review for Your Thoughts?-**

**-CupCake**


	8. Of Philosophers and Queens: JerZa

Once Erza Scarlet learned to read, she reveled in it. She loved the feeling of sinking into a book and learning from another's experiences. She laughed, she cried, she felt the suspense and she loved happy endings most of all. It was true Levy and Lucy was the bookworms of the guild, but that didn't mean the petite bluenette and pretty blond were the only ones who read anything. Erza too, enjoyed reading she was just more private about it.

One time, after seeing Jellal after the Tenrou island incident, and after their kiss, Erza read a quote from a philosopher.

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. ~Aristotle _

The quote struck through Erza's iron armor more than Laxus's lightning ever could. Her heart raced and in the back of her mind she saw that misunderstood blue haired man her heart belonged too. Breathing in deeply, her fingers caressed the page on which these wise words were written one. It took her a few seconds to realize that tears were streaming from her eyes.

She nodded to herself, yes, that was exactly was love was. That was how she felt, those ten words felt like they fell right out of her soul and onto the paper. A small smile graced her lips and the tears' movement moved faster than before. Who would've have guessed that some old philosopher word's would hit the strongest female in Fairy Tail heart like a dagger.

Hiccupping slightly, Erza's hand left the paper of the old book and she wiped the tears reaming on her smooth cheeks, and watched as the remaining tear fell to the yellowed, faded page. Chuckling now, Erza shook her head as her other hand closed the book completely.

"How silly," the woman scolded herself, tucking the book safely under arms, "to cry over ten measly words…you're growing soft, Erza."

Distantly, the red head could have sworn that once she stepped outside the old library of the rusty old guild hall, she heard a distant, '_I know'._

Though Erza ignored it and continued on her walk to Fairy Hills so she could enjoy her afternoon of reading a book.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, a fast double update. I really got inspired to write some song and I opened up words and just let my hands take over from there. I really love JerZa, like omg omg. They need to just devour each other senseless and have a million babies. **

**Also, for requests. I'm very biased so the only Erza pairing I mat write too will probably just be JerZa. No NaZa. If you want to know the details here's why:**

* * *

**I see Natsu and Erza more of a brother/sister thing. I once tried to see them as a couple, but my mind just couldn't do it. I'm not bashing it, if you like NaZa, congrats. Woo hoo. I'm happy, ship whatever you want! I just personally refuse to see the two a couple and cannot force myself to write them. To me…it's like shipping Makarov and Lucy. It's strange to me, and just…no. I prefer to see them just platonic. **

* * *

**Also about NaLi…**

* * *

**I personally prefer Lisanna dead. It was gave Elfman and Mirajane some background, something to connect with them. Now, that some shit called Anima sucked her up like a vacuum to some parallel world to me, is bullshit. When I found that out, I was like: Really, Mashima? Don't pull a Kubo and make people dying bullshit. What angered me more is the NALU CLICHÉ OF NATSU KICKING LUCY OFF THE TEAM FOR LISANNA. I'M SO SICK OF THOSE STORIES. OMG. It's not even funny. It lacks originality, in my story "Breath of Life" Lucy was sad and slightly ignored, yes, I admit to that, but I had a twist. It was not just the fact that they were lost in bliss, but also the fact that she was pre occupied with her own stuff. Anyway, I love Natsu and Lucy. What added fuel to that fire, was the fact that Hiro Mashima did not even plan Lisanna being alive, but the anime director is obviously a NaLi fan. So that Mashima could direct the fillers, he brought back Lisanna. That is why the fillers don't have so much NaLi in it anymore, like the earlier ones did.**

* * *

**-sigh- Sorry for those two rants. Though you didn't have to read them, lol. Again, no offense to anyone who likes those pairings. Those are my OPINIONS not FACTS. Ship whatever you want. Hell, I fucking love StiLu and LaLu!**

**Anyway~!**

**Thanks for reading [and putting up with me ^^;]!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	9. Father and Son Days: Laxus

"…what did you ask me?" said an annoyed Laxus Dreyar to the annoying Sorcerer weekly reporter, Jason.

"I asked if you missed out on nay father/son days with your father, Ivan Dreyar, leader of the anti-Fairy Tail guild, Raven Tail," said Jason, slightly louder this time.

The entire guild froze and looked towards the unfortunate reporter and the lightning mage. Even Makarov Dreyar was taken aback by the bravery [or stupidity] of the reporter. Though, we all knew that the old mage was hoping the guild wouldn't have to pay for Jason's funeral.

"No, we had father/son days," said Laxus, through gritted teeth. The guild seemed surprised by the fact that Jason was not struck with electrified and was in fact, still breathing.

"They sucked. I do not miss them whatsoever, in fact, Dumbass lunatic pops, if you read this: fuck you." With that, Laxus turned around and continued to be grumpy in the guild. Jason, after listening to Gajeel sing, left with a whole new article in mind.

For the next few days, the guild members were very curious on to what exactly those father/son days were like. Though at the same time, everyone cherished their lives and did not bother the S-class mage about it. Makarov had a faint idea and did not think to ponder on the past actions of his own son to his grandson. As far as Makarov knew, there were days when Ivan and Laxus would be out for a day, but back then, the old man never really questioned it. Now that the blond man spoke about in such a negative tone, the old mage was probably the most curious.

* * *

A few days later, when Sorcerer Weekly came out, everyone's curiosity was answered. The front page did not have a mage beauty, no, it has a picture of Laxus when he was a child and his father, Ivan with him. It was titled: FATHER/SON DAYS WITH THE DREYAR FAMILY. The entire Fairy Tail guild saw this, and bought it without a second thought.

And they were scandalized.

* * *

Interview with Ivan Dreyar!

**Jason: **Thank you, Mr. Dreyar for coming. I recently spoke to your son, Laxus and asked him about father/son days. He did not elaborate, any thought?

**Dreyar: **Anytime. And of course the bratty son did not _elaborate_. He did not appreciate them.

**Jason: **Please, do tell us what activated you two did?

**Dreyar: **Well, once a month we would go out for a day or two. I remember once, I connected a rope between two tress over a snake pit and had Laxus, who was eight at the time, get to the other side just by that rope. It was nice character building, I tell you. Another time, I decapitated someone who refused to do the favor I asked of them, Laxus was there and I had him kick the man's separated head while I hid the body. Oh! How could I forget? The time I put the lightning dragon lacrima in him! Did you ever wonder how he got his scar?

**Jason: **Err…you mean to say the lacrima is behind that eye?

**Dreyar: **Of course! It was a bloody mess, but well, the boy did become stronger because of it. His mother did not approve of it at all.

**Jason: **What happened to his mother?

**Dreyar: **You'd think I'd' let that insufferable woman leave me? I killed her!

**Jason: **I...I see. What other things did you and Laxus do?

**Dreyar: **One time, Laxus and I went camping. That was especially fun when I made Laxus, who was now twelve, crawl through a swamp in order to get the venomous snake I needed for a potion of mine. The snake has a horrible bite, and well, Laxus needed some more training!

* * *

After the release of the article, many of the members were very…careful around the man. Many of the women would fawn over what a 'sad hero' he was, to endure such a childhood from a cruel mother. The men would wonder just how effective Ivan's 'training' was on Laxus. The pranksters wondered if he was scared of snakes. Makarov, however was horrified about the heinous acts his own son created. After a week of pitied glances, Laxus finally snapped.

"Why the hell are you all looking at me like that?!" asked the enraged blond man.

It was the brave Lucy Heartphilia who handed him Sorcerer Weekly, "Well…we read this," said the pretty blond.

Laxus glanced at the magazine before his jaw dropped. Picking it up he flipped until he saw the interview.

That day Sorcerer Weekly headquarters was destroyed by a freakish accident involving lightning. No one suspected Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar of it, as his entire guild was his alibi.

* * *

**A/N: Pure crack. Inspired by the Ask Laxus Dreyar Tumblr picture. Hope you enjoyed!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


	10. Storm: LaLu

He didn't know why he sat down next to her under the tree during the storm. He didn't comprehend himself for putting his jacket around her cold shoulders and he sure as hell surprised himself when he shared his sound pod with her. It was so out of character for him. When Mavis cried, he took her to an amusement park, but with Lucy, he couldn't do that, for she was a little more mature than the first master. So, that was how Laxus Dreyar found himself jacketless in the rain next to a weeping Lucy Heartphilia listening to songs by _The Beatles_.

"I-I-I'm sorry," said Lucy between sobs, "You didn't have to, Laxus…"

"Yeah," said Laxus, looking at anywhere but at the beautiful blond next to him. Dear Mavis, he was so socially awkward at times. He blames his father, his natural scapegoat.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know," answered the man honestly. _Hell_ if he knows.

"Why are you here, anywhere? It's raining, I know you're blond but that doesn't mean you have to be stupid," said the man, looking to the girl who was now flustered and a little ticked off.

"You're blond too, y'know! And be-besides…I'm scared of thunderstorms…" confessed the now flustered girl, "they make me freeze and cry and they just scare me, okay?"

For some odd reason, the man felt offended by this. It could be because he was a lightning mage or because he loved thunderstorms, or maybe because when he was younger thunderstorms meant practicing his magic better. Strong magic meant hid father would be proud of him. "Why are you scared of a storm?"

"Everything bad happens on them," reasoned Lucy, "My worse memories happened during a storm, breaking a leg while climbing a tree, losing electricity for three hours and being alone in the dark… the night my mother died it was a storm."

Laxus blinked and looked on ahead, "Try to make something better from them," he said now his dark blue eyes were looking down at her and Lucy's brown ones were looking up at the man before her. "Make more memories though happy ones ease the unpleasant ones."

Lucy blinked before smiling an illuminating smile, "I never knew you could be deep, Laxus."

"…shut up. If you were Mavis, I would've taken you to an amusement park," replied the S-class mage.

Lucy laughed and continued listening to the music in her right ear, the other sound pod was in Laxus's ear. Soon the girl started to hum to the song, 'Across the Universe'. "I love this song," said Lucy dreamily, "the imagery is so nice and the tune makes me feel warm."

Laxus was once again surprised, this time not by his own actions, no, but by Lucy's. He underestimated her taste in music, "You like _The Beatles_?"

"My mother raised me on them," answered Lucy, "well my _parents_ raised me on them. They were both avid fans, it rubbed off on me, I guess. Though I don't have the opportunity to listen to them much,"

"In that mansion, you must've had plenty of sources," commented Laxus. He heard of the girl's past, and the giant mansion [apparently the yard looked like a town and the family owned past a mountain. Laxus may not care that much, but he still heard snippings of the details.].

"One of the only material things I missed," replied Lucy, whose head now rested on the older man's arm. Though Laxus didn't mind at all, in fact he felt rather comfortable.

"Thank you, Laxus," said Lucy, now looking up at him with warm chocolate eyes, "for keeping me company. You just added a happy memory,"

Laxus looked at her for a few seconds before turning away, embarrassed by the bright smile on the girl's lips. "Whatever," he said looking away straight ahead. Up above, the storm cleared slightly and the sun peaked through the dark clouds that once rained down so hard on the pair. They sat there, under that tree as the light peaked through the darkness.

"They liiiike eachother~!" said a very mischievous voice, and both mages turned to see Happy flying over towards them, giggling at the sight the blondes gave them.

"Add that to my shipping list, babies!" said Bixlow, laughing while his 'babies' repeated 'shipping list!'

"I never expected this…" said Erza, who was blinking at the scene before them. The rest of Team Natsu and the Raijinshū looked on at their missing members.

"Shut up," said Laxus, glaring at them all. Lucy however was so embarrassed; she couldn't even call Happy a stupid cat. Though the two blonds stayed in their quiet position, Lucy's shoulders had Laxus's trademark fur lines coat and her right ear was being blessed with John Lennon's vocals.

After that, Lucy was no longer afraid of thunderstorms.

* * *

**A/N: -troll- Someone asked for a love/hate LaLu.**

**LOL. NOPE.**

**Next is going to be angsty, I can feel it. It's only Monday and it's been a horrible weak. In Bleach Yamamoto died and I finally got to like him. I plan on writing a Bleach One-shot for jii-jii.**

**Anyway~!**

**Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.**


	11. Drunk: Slight LaLu

"'m NOT drunk!" complained the lightning mage, looking a little angrily at the barmaid who sighed, shaking her head at the scene before her. It was another Fairy Tail party and Mirajane just wanted to get everyone conscious home while she took care of those who aren't, or the ones who were sleeping. Mirajane however, had a problem with this one in particular.

"Laxus, can you please just go home now? I can't serve drunken people," said the barmaid sweetly but she still held a stern voice.

"'M NOT drunk, Mira ~!" said the lightning mage, swerving in his chair slightly.

"I can take care of him for you, Mira, you seem tired," a sweet and tired voice said, smiling reassuringly at the barmaid.

Mirajane looked at her blond comrade and bit her lip nervously, looking from Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia; "Are you sure, Lucy?" asked Mirajane unsurely.

Lucy giggled in response, "I'll be fine, Mira, don't worry so much!" reassured the stellar mage. Turning to the lightning mage, she grabbed his arm and pulled him gently off the stool, and to the barmaid's surprise he followed albeit; he staggered, but still—he followed!

As they left the guild, Mirajane clapped her hands together and looked around, "Time to get to work!"

As they walked outside, Lucy had to stifle here giggles as it was obvious the man could not walk straight. 'He really went all out, didn't he?' thought Lucy. In all the time of their newly budded friendship, she never saw the man drink this much. Although she knew it was dangerous considering his sheer power and how destructive lightning is—it was quite amusing.

"Let's go, Laxus. Where do you live?" asked the voluptuous blond who looked at her guild mate and friend.

It seemed as if her words took a bit to register in the S-class mage's head because Lucy was waiting for an answer when suddenly, his big hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Her face collided with his chest and she could feel the fur lined coat brushing her.

"Shhhh…." Said the drunken man, who now walked forward, Lucy was still connected to his chest as he walked and was forced to move her feet backwards as Laxus moved forwards.

"Laxus?" asked Lucy, moving her head so she could look up at his face. He looked very concentrate as he walked, and Lucy was a little impressed that he wasn't staggering now. Meanwhile his eyes kept on moving around, as if waiting for an attack, leaving the stellar mage very confused.

"Shhh," repeated the S-class mage, "The bleh bleh bleh are near," explained Laxus. The way he said such a crazy thing was as if it was normal everyday business.

"What are the bleh bleh bleh?" whispered back Lucy, playing along.

"Ya know 'em when ya see 'em," replied Laxus in a strange voice. Lucy resigned to just following along until he stops, just like how he handles a normal Natsu.

To Lucy's surprise, they ended up outside of her apartment, before Lucy could break away from Laxus's death grip and let them in—Laxus jumped up to the window sill, successfully opening it and dived in onto her bed. All while holding a screaming Lucy.

Once Lucy calmed down, she realized that she was laying on top of Laxus, as he still held her ina death grip. Sighing, Lucy looked up to meet his face and her jaw fell once she saw it, "HOW IS HE ASLEEP?!"

Wiggling around for a few minutes and eventually falling on the ground, Lucy was out of the grip and looked at the S-class mage with her hands on her hips and a bewildered look. "How did he manage…? Well, might as well get a bucket in case he pukes…oh! And I need to turn him on his side," spoke Lucy to herself. Searching her apartment, she finally found a suitable bucket, though the thought grossed her out—Lucy was prepared! With a gleam in her eye that showed determination and a fist pump, Lucy sprinted towards her room and set the bucket down nicely on her bed.

Squinting in thought, Lucy decided she needs to take Laxus's fur coat off and move him to the side. Leaning forward, Lucy quickly pulled the jacket from under Laxus, and she was highly grateful for the fact he never used the sleeves. That was the easy part, setting said jacket onto the couch peacefully, Lucy took a quick second to admire her stealthy work.

Then, in horror the blond realized she hit a brick wall. How the hell was she supposed to move someone who was much stronger and built than her? "I didn't even think of that!" cried the stellar mage. Then, she gasped in sudden thought and immediately went to her belt to retrieve her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" called Lucy and a light appeared in front of her and there stood Loke, her trusty spirit.

"Hello Princess, how may I do you a service?" said Loke, fixing his glasses and looking at her, "Or are you lonely and in need of my love?"

Sweat dropping, Lucy shook her head and pointed behind Loke, "I need you to move Laxus to his side. He's drunk."

Stunned, Loke turned and saw the lightning mage, "Why is he here? Don't tell me…HE CAME TO DEFILE MY PRINCESS?!"

"No! Will you be quiet!" Said the embarrassed Lucy who launched right into explanation of her night and how she ended up in this predicament.

"I see…so a drunken Laxus brought you both to your apartment and fell asleep? Laxus was a weird drunk…" commented Loke. Cracking his knuckles, he easily proceeded in turning the man on his side. With a snore and a grunt, Laxus went to sleep peacefully.

"Thanks, Loke," said Lucy as her spirit left.

"Anytime, my princess," answered Loke as he left back to the Celestial plane.

Sighing in relief, Lucy turned and went to change into her pajamas.

* * *

He awoke with a start and immediately his body shot up. Instantly regretting his decision, Laxus lay back down and sighed, rubbing his head, "Why did I drink so much…?"

It was then when it occurred to him that his apartment did not smell like vanilla and strawberries. It was then that he realized he was lying in pink blankets and it was then he realized—this was not his apartment. Opening his eyes and turning his head, Laxus realized that he could hear humming from another room and then before he could check for himself, a peppy blond walked into the room in a black miniskirt and pink tang top. "Good afternoon, Laxus, nice to see you're awake now," greeted Lucy Heartfilia.

Laxus blinked, "What happened?"

"You brought us here running from the bleh bleh bleh," said Lucy with an amused smile, giving the plate filled with bacon, pancakes and home fries, "I decided to be kind and let you sleep here and made you a brunch. Enjoy~!"

"…The bleh bleh bleh?" asked Laxus skeptically before sitting up and enjoying the pancakes.

"You were drunk and said we had to watch out for the bleh bleh bleh. Originally, I was supposed to take you home, but apparently someone wanted to crash here. It's fine though, my teammates usually do, anyway. Well, I'm going to the guild now and your coat is in the other room folded on the coffee table," said Lucy as she turned to leave.

She was stopped however when a bigger, calloused hand gripped her wrist, "Thanks for dealing with me…and feeding me…" said Laxus in a small voice. Turning around, Lucy noticed that the older mage was embarrassed.

Giggling at this, Lucy smiled, "It's fine—we're nakama, right?"

As Lucy left Laxus alone in her apartment, he looked around and thought, '_Just wait and we won't be just nakama. Any woman who can cook this good is mine._'

* * *

**A/N: The easiest request I got, so I fulfilled it. Requested by: WinterJade.**

**Someone [not going to point out names] requested a RoLu with a very identical plot to two other requests, and that's going to take a while. I hope they don't mind!**

**I hope you all enjoyed a drunken Laxus.**

**I watch too much Charlie the Unicorn. **

**Critique is welcome! Also, I didn't really edit this one, so please point out any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**OMG LIGHTNING OUTSIDE! LAXUS IS AFTER ME GUYS D:**

**A Review for your Thoughts?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**-CupCake**


End file.
